Just Long Enough
by ThatGentlemanIgirisu
Summary: America decides to give Vietnam a surprise visit. As he is walking through the jungle, completely lost might I add, he sees something that he probably shouldn't have... Now that's fine but it only makes it worse if you continue looking! What shall be the consequences of America's actions? Maybe Vietnam will let him off the hook this time...But only because she wants to too.


Just Long Enough

The sky was dark and a gentle breeze danced through the trees. The moon shone brightly and crickets chirped in the grass. From inside the dense jungle a young woman emerged, walking slowly towards a lake. Her footsteps were light as if trying not to disturb the nature around her; she was clothed in a green Ao dai, white pants, and black platform shoes. Her dark brown ponytail was swinging ever so slightly as she walked; her name was Kim Lien Nyguyen, personification of Vietnam. At the edge of the lake she stopped, put down the pail she had been carrying and undid the claps on the right side of her Ao dai…

"Man, why does it have to be so dark? I can't see anything…," a voice mumbled as a young man trudged through the jungle pushing branches out of his way left and right. This man had hair the color of sand, and eyes the color of the sky, his name was Alfred F. Jones, personification of the United States of America. Right now he was fighting his way through the thick jungle with no knowledge of where he was going. Alfred was looking for his good friend Kim, though it would seem that he's lost his way. The two of them would often meet up at night to talk about how the Allies were doing in the war against Germany and Japan sometimes America would be able to change the subject to something more pleasant. He traveled thousands of miles just to be with her, across an entire ocean, surely they could discuss something other than politics. Even though she has yet to return his feelings just the thought of spending time with Kim put a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest; even if it were only for the night. This time however, Alfred did not tell Kim he was coming as he wanted it to be a surprise. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when she saw him. It was a soft smile that she reserved just for when she saw him after all.

His eyes brightened when he saw the foliage thinning a bit ahead of him. After a whole hour he would finally be free of this twisted mess of branches! With renowned hope the American pushed to the edge of the jungle slowing to a stop behind a few thin trees. He delicately separated the bushes blocking his view but his eyes widened at what was on the other side.

Right in front of his very eyes was Vietnam and she was…bathing in a lake! A wild blush spread across the teenager's face and he quickly ducked back into the trees. America pulled on his hair and shook his head frantically attempting to get the lewd image of her out of his mind. _This is bad…this is very bad! I knew I should have told her I was coming! _Alfred turned around and peeked through the trees again to get a glimpse of the beautiful young woman before him. Though he knew this was wrong and that he'd receive a serious ass kicking if she had caught him, he couldn't take his eyes away from her gorgeous body. The American's lips parted as he took in the unfamiliar landscape of her nude form. The moon was shining down on her as if it was a spotlight, her hair was flowing free from the flower scrunchie that usually wore to restrain it; she looked like a goddess. His blush darkened and his eyes widened when they traveled further stopping at her breasts, they were covered in suds. His heart raced as his arousal increased.

Kim grabbed the wooden pail that was lying on the grass and filled it with water from the lake. She then dumped its contents all over her body, the water cascading off of her like that of a waterfall. Alfred bit his lip as he watched as the water made its way down her body. It dripped from her chin, in between her round breasts, down her toned stomach and finally down her sexy legs. To say he was aroused was a bit of an understatement at this point. Of course, the young man didn't realize how much he was leaning on the trees until one snapped causing him to fall flat on his face. _Exposed._

Kim whipped her head around at the sound of the tree, and at the sight of the American she quickly concealed her body in the lake.

"Alfred?! What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed at him, her face red with both anger and embarrassment. Alfred gulped and slowly looked up at her. _Shit! I'm dead! Goodbye world I knew thee well!_

"Um surprise..? I was gonn- ack!" He yelped when the pail collided with his forehead. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here I swear!" Vietnam glared at him,

"Turn the other way!" she commanded him. America complied turning away he didn't want to make this worse than it already was. He waited as he heard her stepping out of the water, the image of her dripping body returning to him. _God, all I want is to hold her close to me; to stroke my hands through her silky hair, to kiss her soft lips, to caress her body... _Alfred was yanked out of his perverted thoughts when Kim, now wearing her Ao dai, grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her.

"How long were you watching me?" she asked, her eyes narrowed, her voice seeping with anger once again. Alfred stood there staring at her; he knew how furious she was but for probably the first time in his life he couldn't manage to speak. His eyes had been focused on her face; he had to admit she looked quite sexy when she was this angry especially with her hair wet and messy the way it was. The Vietnamese girl narrowed her eyes at his silence.

"Alfred answer m-" but her voice was cut off by a pair of lips. America's lips. Kim's eyes widened and she froze unable to react, the anger dissipating from her.

_My_ _heart raced and a new feeling was rising in my chest. No…this feeling wasn't anything new… It is something I've felt before many, many times whenever he was near. Something I've been denying for a very long time; something that frightens me but yet, excites me too. It is more powerful this time. Much more powerful… _

Their lips parted and Alfred looked in Kim's eyes to see some sort of reaction. It worried him that she hadn't kissed him back. Could it be that he was wrong? Could it be that she really didn't like him in that way?

"I-I shouldn't have done that…! I better leave…"Alfred stammered but, the young woman took the man's flustered face gently in her soft hands and swiftly pulled him down into another kiss. Fireworks went off in Alfred's head this time as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The two lovers stayed embraced for a few moments before the urge to breathe divided them. Their foreheads were touching now as golden pools gazed into blue ones.

"I love you," they whispered simultaneously. Alfred laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Alfred gently lay her down on grass as he continued kissing her soft lips. How could she have denied this for so long when she craved it so badly? Kim blushed as she felt his hands slowly caress her curves. Alfred's lips left hers and began kissing down her neck causing an unfamiliar feeling to begin flowing throughout her. Soft moans left the young woman's throat as he reached the crook of her neck. Upon hearing this reaction, Alfred slipped his tongue out of his mouth and began licking along her collar bone. Kim's breath hitched in her throat as more pleasure began to rise within her. How did he know how to make her feel this way? Her slender fingers curled around his blond hair, she wanted, no needed, more of him. He sat up however, much to her disappointment, and took off his bomber jacket tossing it to the side. He then felt the clasps of the Ao dai and looked in her eyes. Her golden eyes were twinkling like stars under the moonlight and he could see his answer. The clasps of her ao dai were undone and it was tossed aside. A rosy color rose in Kim's cheeks and she covered her chest with her arms and avoided his loving gaze. Alfred smiled. This sensitive side of his friend, well lover, was adorable to him.

"It's okay, you're beautiful. You don't need to hide anything from me," he took his hands and gently pulled away her arms from her chest. A silent "wow" left Alfred's lips as he marveled her beauty. He had seen her from afar not long ago but she looked even more beautiful up close. The gap between them closed as Alfred and Kim locked lips again. Alfred nibbled on Kim's lips, requesting and entrance which she gave him. Their tongues intertwined in a heated French kiss; Vietnam running her fingers through America's soft blond hair and America curling his in her silky dark hair.

"A-Alfred…," Kim moaned as he began caressing her breasts. He licked and kissed her neck as he did this increasing her pleasure. Kim's moans were music to his ears spurring on his actions. Alfred's eyes looked down when he felt a tug on his T-Shirt,

"It's not fair if only one of us is nude."

"Ha! Of course! How could I forget?" And in no time at all America's shirt lay beside Vietnam's Ao Dai on the grass. The young women rested her hand on his chest feeling every inch of the toned muscle. Even though everyone teased the American for being overweight he was surprisingly toned.

"Somebody likes what they see," Alfred teased causing Kim to blush and look away. She hadn't realized how long she had been staring. Alfred chuckled at her reaction and reached around so that his arms were wrapped around her waist. A sigh escaped the young woman's mouth; she loved the feeling of being in his strong arms. Alfred pulled her closer to him and trailed his hands south of her body. He stroked her legs and brushed his fingers over her most sensitive area causing her to moan louder than before. He reached down into her white panties and began rubbing her flower.

"Oh Alfred," she whimpered, her body trembling under his touch. Her face was red and scrunched in pleasure. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Kim arched her back when she felt his finger enter her body.

"Ah! Alfred!" she cried as she griped America's pants. Upon hearing her cry Alfred increased his speed, pumping his fingers faster than before. Her cries of pleasure increased and Alfred could feel her walls begin to tighten around his fingers. She moaned his name once more before reaching her limit. Vietnam lay there panting as Alfred removed his hands from her panties licking her sweet fluids off of his fingers. After he finished he removed the remainder of their clothes. Vietnam blushed as he positioned himself on top her. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips as their bodies connected for the first time.

A new sensation flooded through both of them as they took in this new feeling of pleasure. Vietnam wrapped her arms around his neck,

"P-Please continue," she whispered in his ear. America nodded and began thrusting his hips, grunts of pleasure coming from his throat. Vietnam stayed with her arms around his neck letting out quiet moans into his ear. After becoming a bit more comfortable with the situation, America sped up, thrusting his hips more confidently.

"Ah…! Mỹ!" she moaned his name in her native tongue. America continued with his thrusts, how he adored hearing her say his name with such passion.

Vietnam kissed him, shyly sticking her tongue into his mouth. They were both nearing their limits and the silent night air was filled with their sounds of pleasure.

"M-Mỹ!" she broke the kiss and buried her flustered face in his chest, as she felt her walls tightening around his member. America smiled slightly understanding (and feeling) the same as she was. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply as the two of them climaxed, moaning into one another's mouth. Kim arched her back as his seed spilled into her. They panted and broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes under the moonlight.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Kim pulling her closer to him. The two of them were lying in the grass gazing up at the star clustered sky. Kim looked up at him,

"Alfred, exactly how long were you spying me? You never gave me an answer…"

"I'd say it was just long enough," he nuzzled her head. "Just long enough…"

Her eyes narrowed and she playfully smacked his head,

"That so cheesy."

* * *

><p>Ha! I have done it finally! I feel so accomplished. You guys don't understand how hard it was to write all of the details to this, I mean I started this in June and stopped writing it because I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest. I hope you enjoy I tried really hard on this one and there is barely and I mean barely any AmeViet fics of this...genre...<p>

Just make sure to read and review. I do read all of them! Maybe I will be able to think of another like this someday...

and _Mỹ_ is pronounced the same as me and it is Vietnamese for America.


End file.
